Christmas Cards
by Lostlily
Summary: Just a cute lil Christmas one-shot.


**A/N: **This is just a little something that I decided to type up between chapters. It's just a neat lil Christmas one-shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is no property of mine.

**Translations:**

yosh: alright / okay

yatai: I did it!

baka: idiot / fool / stupid

chichiue: father

nii-san: big brother (term is also used for a person that is looked up to as a big brother)

ara: huh?

nindo: way of the ninja

ototo: young brother

baba: old woman / (old) hag

arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much

minna: everyone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Christmas Cards**

_by: Lostlily_

_-Hidden Leaf Village-_

Iruka was in his classroom standing by the window, watching as his students played in the snow outside. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and it seemed like the whole Hidden Leaf Village was brimming with excitement. But there was something bothering the chuunin teacher. Naruto was up to something.

Earlier that day, Iruka was heading for the academy like he usually did, but a blur of orange and blond had caught his eye. He had spotted Naruto walking out of a shop, carrying a small box. Iruka called out to his former pupil, startling the boy. Naruto had just given a nervous smile and waved, mumbled something about being in a hurry, then he was running off without another word.

Iruka frowned at his reflection in the glass. What was that boy up to now? Even though he's grown a lot since he became a genin, he was still Naruto. One never knew what to expect from him. 

The chuunin tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what was in that box..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, Naruto sat at his kitchen table with the box sitting in front of him. He picked up a pen and rolled up his sleeves. His face was alight with excitement as he cheerfully yelled out, "Yosh! Time to get started!!"

He opened the box and spilled out its contents, then went right to work. 

Three hours later, the moon was high and the stars were twinkling in the sky. Naruto set his pen down with a happy sigh. He gazed down at his handiwork, then grinned and said loudly, "Yatai!"

He quickly gathered up everything and dashed out the door. Two minutes later, he was standing in front of a post box. He stared at the red box for a long time before he took a deep breath and opened it...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_-Christmas Eve-_

It was a night of excitement and happiness. People were celebrating all around. Not just in Konoha village, but in other shinobi villages as well. Some shinobi came home that night to find the usual stack of holiday greeting cards waiting for them. Some had more then others. Some enjoyed receiving them. Some didn't particularly care. This year, there was a card in the stack that seemed to warm each of their hearts just a little more than any others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Sasuke-_

Sasuke came home that night, feeling irritated as he usually did this time of year. It was a time that always made him curse his murderous brother even more. All he wanted to do is just go to bed and hope the holidays pass by quickly.

He sat on his bed and tried to ignore the happy voices floating in the cold air outside. His dark-eyed gaze drifted to the large bag of cards and little gifts that was delivered to him this morning. It was the same thing every year. All of his fan girls would send him useless cards and junk that he eventually ended up throwing away without even opening them. But one card caught his attention.

He stood up and walked to the bag, then picked up a very bright orange envelope. The writing on it was very familiar. He sat back on his bed and opened the envelope. Inside was a simple Christmas card with a smiling bear wearing a Santa hat and holding a candy cane. Above it were the words: _Happy Holidays_. He opened the card and read the simple message inside:

_May all your dreams and hopes be found. May all your holiday wishes come true. Merry Christmas!_

But there was more than the usual greeting that came with the card. Below the greeting, a little note was written:

_Remember what we learned in the academy. True strength comes from protecting those that are precious to you. Also remember this, there is more to life then vengeance. Your friends will always be here for you no matter what you decide. Oh and I'm still way better than you!!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his lips as he said softly, "Baka..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Hinata-_

Hinata walked down the hall, towards her room, carrying a small stack of Christmas cards that were sent to her. She had just come from the regular Hyuuga celebrations, which seemed much more merry this year than it did last. It must've been due to the things that happened this year. After the match between Neji-nii-san and Naruto, the relations between the main house and the branch house have become less tense, making the festivities this year very enjoyable. Her Chichiue even smiled at her today.

As she walked, she began looking through her Christmas cards. She got the usual cards from the clan and some from her friends, then she came upon a bright orange envelope with her name written on it. Its color alone just made it stand out from the rest of the other envelopes, making her feel that it needed to be opened right now. 

So she carefully opened it and pulled out the card. She smiled slightly at the sight of the bear on the cover, then she opened the card. She let out a soft gasp and suddenly came to a stop. This card was from Naruto-kun!

Blushing, she read the small note he jotted down under the greetings:

_Don't let others define who you are. You don't have to be a genius to become a great ninja and you don't have to be a great ninja to become a strong person. I meant what I said to you before my match with Neji. I really do like people like you._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Hinata read his words over and over, cherishing them. Then she held the card close to her heart and closed her eyes, whispering softly, "Naruto-kun..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Neji-_

Neji was sitting on a stone bench, outside in the garden, paying no mind to the snow that began to fall and cold air. Glancing at the house, he spotted Hinata-sama through one of the windows. He arched a brow as he watched as she took a card out of its orange envelope and read it. He also watched as she blushed madly, then hugged the card. The young branch member wondered at his cousin's strange behavior. Why on Earth would she hug a card?

He just shook his head then glanced at the large stack of cards sitting next to him. Not really in the mood to look them, but deciding to anyways, he began to open the envelopes and glance at the cards inside. 

He let out a sound of disgust at the sight of the gaudy-looking handmade cards that Gai-sensei and Lee sent him. Then he rolled his eyes at the cards that Tenten and a bunch of other girls sent him. Different words, same message...all boring to him. 

Finally, he reached the last card. It was in an orange envelope that looked very similar to the one he saw Hinata-sama opening when he was watching her through the window. Maybe now he'll find out why she was hugging that card with such a strange look on her face. He took the card out and opened it. Skimming past the regular message inside, he read the handwritten note:

_A person's destiny can't be seen and decided so quickly. They would have to live life as best as they can before they can see what the future holds for them. You were wrong about me and Hinata and even yourself. Be a true genius and see with your heart, not your Byakugan._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Neji gave a rare, but genuine, smile as he murmured, "What an interesting guy..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Lee-_

Lee sat on the floor in the middle of his room, staring down at the small stack of envelopes before him. With determination, he said to himself, "Yosh! If Sakura-san didn't send me a card, I will do two hundred one-armed push-ups!"

With his goal set, he began to methodically search through the stack. As he searched, he came upon a certain orange envelope, "Ara? I wonder who this is from..." He ripped open the envelope and viewed the contents of the card:

_Your eye-brows are thick and your hair looks funny, but you're a hard worker and I respect you for that. You taught me that hard work will beat a genius and you were right. As far as I'm concerned, you've proven your nindo. You're a strong ninja. _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the green-clad genin as he exclaimed, "Naruto-kun, you're so kind!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Tsunade-_

Tsunade stood by a window, watching as snow slowly drifted down from the sky. She let out a soft, sad sigh. Her ototo loved the snow. He loved everything about this time of year. She rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window for a moment, then she straightened and walked to the table across the room. 

The table was piled with gifts and Christmas greetings from the many people of the Hidden Leaf Village. After all, this was her first Christmas as the Fifth Hokage. Hokage...a title she used to despise until a certain blond genin opened her eyes to the true meaning of the title. Speaking of that little brat...Tsunade plucked an orange envelope from the pile and opened it, then began to read the message inside:

_The people we loved that have left this world will never truly be gone because they still live within our hearts. We cannot change the past, we have to live in the present to move on into the future. Some day when I'm Hokage, baba, I'll make everyone understand that as well. Then everyone will see me and not the dark shadows of the past._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tears filled Tsunade's eyes as she read his words. Quietly, she said, "I believe you will do it. I have faith in you, Naruto..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Gaara-_

Gaara sat on the roof of a building that had a view of the whole Hidden Sand Village. He stared up at the moon which was, thankfully, not full that night. Then he turned his attention to the quiet streets below. Everything was calmer now, unlike earlier where everyone was out on the street babbling happily with one another. 

It was strange how people acted this time of year. Temari was acting so cheerful and Kankuro wasn't as sour-faced. 

Although they didn't act like other siblings would, Gaara's relationship with his older brother and sister was slowly developing. He considered it an improvement that he didn't feel the urge to kill them and he didn't see them as nothing but pieces of meat anymore. But they still have a long way to go before they could really start feeling like a family.

Family and friends...that was what this season was all about, ne? Gaara had been alone for so long that he just couldn't really get used to such an idea. He wasn't comfortable with it. 

Slowly he pulled an bright orange envelope from his pocket. Temari said it was for him, but she didn't know who it was from. Gaara had asked her what it was and she told him it was a Christmas card. He's never received a card before. He stared down at it for a long while, almost afraid to open it and see what was inside.

Carefully he tore open the envelope and pulled out the card. A teddy bear holding a candy cane? He cracked it open and began to read the words inside:

_When I saw your eyes...really saw them, it was like looking into a mirror because I used to see the same kind of sadness in my own eyes. I know what it's like to be lost in the darkness, without any warmth or light. I know what it's like to hate. But now I'm not alone anymore because I have people that see me and acknowledge who I am. I just want you to know that I acknowledge who you are. Gaara is Gaara. I understand the life that you've been born with because it's my life as well. And maybe you haven't noticed it before and maybe you have, but you're not alone. There are those who care for you and if you cherish them, you'll know the meaning of being truly strong. I sent this to you so you'll know that if we ever meet again, it will not be as enemies, but as friends._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Gaara's pale green eyes widen with shock at the words he just read. He felt so confused. This boy he fought against...whose friends he almost killed...wanted to be...his friend? It was odd, but somehow, the sand-nin knew the other boy's words were sincere. Gaara wasn't alone, he had Temari and Kankuro. And now...he had a friend. 

He placed his hand on his chest, he had a strange feeling inside, "My heart feels warm..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-Iruka-_

Iruka smiled as he stared down at the card in his hands, then at the blond boy who was sleeping peacefully on his couch, "So this was what you were up yesterday, ne?" 

Iruka had decided that Naruto should spend the holidays with him since he saw the younger boy as little brother and they were both alone. Naruto had pounced on him with happiness once Iruka proposed his idea. They were both looking forward to the next day, since there was going to be a festival held for the whole village. These were happy times indeed.

The chuunin looked back at the card and once again he read the message that his former pupil had written to him:

_You were the first to acknowledge me and I've felt like I truly began to live since that day. For that, I will always be grateful to you. Despite the thing that's sealed in me, you still remain by my side and I know you'll always be watching out for me. I'm happy because I'm not alone anymore. When I become Hokage someday, I'll make sure to watch out for others just like the way you watch out for me. Arigato gozaimasu for everything._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Iruka looked at the sleeping boy once more and whispered softly, "Sleep well, Naruto..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_-Christmas Night-_

Naruto arrived at his apartment, needing to change for the festival that night and to his surprise, there was small pile of cards at his door. He blinked down at them for a moment, then he scooped them up and walked inside. 

Plopping down on his bed, he slowly opened and read each and every one of the cards. With every card that he read, he felt a warm happiness inside of him grow more and more.

Some of the cards were simple and others a little more decorated. There was even one that had sand spill out upon opening it. There were not that many, but Naruto didn't mind because he cherished each and every one of them. This was the first time he ever received Christmas cards. But what warmed him the most was the message that they all held inside: _Arigato_.

Naruto glanced out the window to look up at the starry night sky. His cerulean eyes sparkled with warmth and happiness as he said aloud, "Happy Christmas, Minna..."

**A/N: **Well? Whatcha think about it? Like it? Hate it? I'm just in the Christmassy mood. The idea to write this just came to me while I was working on my other fic. It was pretty interesting to write this. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, time to go back to working on the next chapter of my other fic. Arigato for reading this. Happy Holidays!! Ja ne!


End file.
